


Easy There,

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A deleted Solarson wedding scene.





	

“Hey...Do you wanna dance?” Buffy looked up and she saw David, one of her many brother-in-laws holding out his large hand and his blue eyes were kind. 

“Uh...Yeah. Sure.” Buffy took his hand and once again felt very,very tiny. David was seven feet of muscle. The dragon legend. And...if Buffy was being brutally honest, he was really cute. Like as in Midge was super lucky to be married to him. She loved Elana. More than anything. But the gene pool of Polarson was ridiculous. 

“How ya holdin up? You look tired.” His voice was so gentle. Buffy hadn't expected him to be so...nice. He was Fredrick’s golden boy. Buffy tried her very hardest to play nice with her father-in-law but boy she would love to rip him a new one daily. “Still with me, Hon?” 

“Sorry. Yes. I did kinda zone out. I am tired...it's been a long day. I'm kind of just excited to sleep on the plane.” She yawned. “And the proof is in the pudding.” Buffy joked with a wry smile. 

David laughed. He had a really nice laugh. “I was the same way when I got married. Midge however...she had other plans.” He said with a nostalgic and loving smile. 

“She does seem to be...really into you. I mean I don't think I've ever seen anything like you two before.” The blonde admitted. 

David saw his wife across the room and she gave him a big smile. His whole face lit up and his grin was blindingly dazzling. “Good thing or bad thing?” He asked. 

“Well…” 

The dragon raised an eyebrow. “C’mon...be honest.” Teased David. “I won't be offended.” 

Buffy blushed. “I-I...You both made me uncomfortable at first. I mean you both are so open about what goes on under the covers. Oh god...don't repeat that. Even to Elana. She will never stop teasing me.” 

David chuckled. “Dragon’s honor. Which is much more dependable than the honor of a Boy Scout.” 

“That's funny because you seem like the Boy Scout type.” Countered Buffy. 

“Well if we're playing archetypes...High school cheerleader and former mall rat? Well...actually mall mouse seems more appropriate. You're too pretty to be a rat.” 

Buffy grinned. “Careful...Can't have my wife getting jealous because my brother in law is flirting with me on my wedding day.” 

“Jealous of what?” Asked Elana.

“I said she was too pretty to be called a former mall rat.” David was smirking. 

Elana laughed. “Oh absolutely. I definitely have the prettiest wife.” She said with a wink directed at Buffy. 

David growled. “Careful Elana…” he warned playfully. 

“Might I cut in and say beauty is in the eye of the beholder?” 

David stepped away from Buffy and kissed her cheek. “Agree to disagree.” He bowed. “Thank you for the dance, Miss Summers-Polarson. It was lovely.” 

“Yes it was. Thank you, David.” Said Buffy with a nod. Curtsying was not on the agenda in a wedding dress and her damn heels. David walked away and Buffy was in her wife's arms again. 

“You look exhausted.” Elana led her off the dance floor and they sat at an empty table together. “Do you want some water?” The brown eyes were mildly worried. 

“No thanks. I just want to be in Hawaii with you.” Buffy took her wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

A light blush colored Elana's cheeks and she smiled. “Soon. Party is almost over.” She whispered. 

Buffy smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Elana, her nose briefly brushing her wife's before their lips met. “I love you.” 

Elana melted into Buffy and god that smile made the slayer feel like she was on top of the world. “I love you too, Summers.”


End file.
